powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise Of the Technos
The Rise of the Technos is the first and premiere episode of [[Power Rangers SpyForce|'Power Rangers SpyForce']]. In Neo-Tech City where Technology is the main purpose in the daily lives of civilians. Until one day The evil Technos has arrived on the scene to use the advance technology to corrupt the social lifestyle and make lives miserable. Since the very beginning a public serving Special Ops Unit the SpyForce agency founded by Jimi Bosman has been committed to bringing down the criminals uses technology to commit crimes and evil purposes. Many agents from across the world and galaxy came up during the early years of SpyForce. . Current Captain Louise Jensen built the SpyForce Agency Academy for agents-in-training to rise up to take on the Techno’s and bring them and its leader Lazarus to justice. Meanwhile the agents-in-training make plans for the final exam battle in order to move on to the next phase. There was a friendly environment between the young agents then the Captain Louise along with her husband Tech Adviser Dr. Brendan Jensen who were previous the SpyForce Elite Agents during the first 20 years of the agency unveils the fighting technique to the students hoping they have learn everything over the coarse of the year to get to this point. But after fighting tests and combat strategies the Captain makes her decision. She picks Richie, Kenneth and Stephanie to go on to the next phase of the class. After that Captain Jensen tells the remaining 27 agents-in-training that they are being demoted to Class D Agents for failing to make the cut. As Richie, Kenny and Stephanie settle into their new quarters they wonder why the captain choose them instead the others who have been in the school longer then them. Just as when they are adjusting to their new status Lazarus wastes no time attacking downtown. The Captain is notified and she says "It is time" As the trio are summoned into the SpyForce Command Center also an elite SpyForce agents including Admiral Blanche Lexington from the SpyForce Agency Headquarters are witnessing the ceremony to launch a new phase. Brendan got the box and opened them to show the trio the SpyForce Morphers signaling that they have been chosen to become the new Power Rangers. Captain Jensen gave each of them their morphers and describe them their persistence. The new Rangers accept the opportunity and begin the mission to take down Lazarus. As they go the Rangers sees Keres Lazarus' devoted girlfriend along with their footsoliders the Silver Hats; Keres didn't let up without a fight and commanded the felines to attack the trio but little did Keres know that she's gonna be in for a shock on whom she and Lazarus is truly up against. Richie, Kenny and Stephanie decides to take the battle to the next level by activating their new powers. Richie: READY? Kenny and Stephanie: READY! Richie, Kenny and Stephanie "Let's Enforce SpyForce" After transmorphing in the morphin grid and out comes the SpyForce Power Rangers Keres stunned that SpyForce has formed a Power Rangers team to combat the Techno's but either way she has the Black Cats attack. The Feline Fur-balls proved no match for the Rangers as they are sacked and forcing Keres to retreat back to Lazarus leaving our heroes to celebrate. As they return to SpyForce Agency Academy Captain and Dr. Jensen congratulated the Rangers on their first day on the job but cautioned them that it is only the beginning and the battle will last until we have Lazarus in custody. The Rangers understands and will work hard to make sure it happens. Category:Power Rangers SpyForce Episodes